A control device is known that controls a converter which increases a voltage from a battery, and outputs the voltage to two rotating electrical machines. For instance, such a control device is described in patent document 1 which is Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-98882. The control device is installed in a vehicle which is equipped with a battery, a first rotating electrical machine, a second rotating electrical machine, an inverter, and a converter. The control device described in patent document 1 outputs an increased voltage from the battery to the first rotating electrical machine and the second rotating electrical machine via the inverter.